You Might Wanna Clean That Up
by AdrenalineFire
Summary: Gerard drags Frank off to the bathroom after a show. Frerard.


Hello Again!

Here is my SECOND shot at frerard! This one is a bit longer and it has hot boybuttsecks.

I hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: This story is FICTION. I do not own any of the members of MCR. Simply the works of my fucked up mine.

* * *

><p>*FRANK'S POV*<p>

I watched Gerard hungrily as he strutted his delicious little ass across the stage. I wanted him. No, I _needed_ him.

"To your room," He sang. He smirked at me and winked. Gahhh, He was just so sexy. His raven hair was short; the top dyed a dark blonde color. His eyes were a green-hazel color that I just loved. He was sweating so much that his t-shirt hung to his godly body. I tried to focus on my guitar but that wasn't working. I slowly made my way over to him, timing my steps to the beat until I made it over to him.

*Beat* _Step, step._

*Beat* _Step, step_.

*Beat* _Step, step._

I stopped playing and pressed to him. I started grinding into him. I could tell he enjoyed it by the way his member came to attention. Every girl in the audience screamed out of sheer delight. Gerard stopped singing, flipped me around, and his lips came crashing down on mine. If it was possible, the girls in the audience screamed louder. His lips tasted of coffee and cigarettes. I stopped playing and attached my hands to either side of his face. I felt his tongue brush my bottom lip and as soon as I opened my mouth to welcome him in, he pulled away. I hated when he did that. His eyes traveled down south and he smirked._ What the hell is he smirking about_, I thought. I looked down to see a small bulge in my pants. I felt my cheeks heat up and I covered my situation with my guitar and continued to play. The little fucker always had that effect on me.

"That was one hell of a show, guys!" Gerard shouted as he bounded down the stairs that lead offstage. Ray, Mikey, and Bob nodded in agreement. I sat on the couch across from them, staring at the enticing creature known as Gerard Arthur Way. The feeling of lust I had felt onstage was still as present as ever. Gerard glanced at me and I averted my gaze to the floor. He came over and flopped down next me.

"That was quite a show you put on, Frankie." He said. I rolled my eyes. If he was going to tease me about it, I really didn't want to talk. I opened to say something but I was cut off.

"How would you like to continue it in the bathroom?" He whispered huskily in my ear. Before I could respond, I was being tugged off the couch and being lead to the bathroom. He pushed me in and locked the door behind him. He pinned me to the wall.

"Someone's a bit eager." I teased. "I know I'm sexy but calm your dick, Gerard." He rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up and kiss me." He growled. I smashed my lips to his and he placed his hands on my hips. I loved when Gerard was like this. It was more fun to fuck him this way. He shoved his tongue into my mouth and soon, our lips were lustfully fighting together. The familiar taste of coffee and cigarettes tickled my taste buds. His hands slid from my hips and to my ass. I small moan escaped my lips when he squeezed. Soon, his hands were in my back pockets and groping my ass. More moans left my lips. I pulled away.

"Gee?" I asked.

"Mmmmhmmm?" He responded. I pulled him down so that my lips were to his ear.

"What ever happened to me being your... bitch?" I whispered. His eyes widened. He was probably remembered all the times he had pulled me off to the bathroom and to empty rooms to fuck.

"You wanna start that up again?" He whispered huskily. I nodded eagerly. He pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear.

"Then take your shirt off, slut."

I quickly obeyed him and took my shirt off. He began kissing down my neck, sucking and biting every once and awhile. He kissed down my chest until he reached my nipples. He flicked his tongue across my left nipple and then took into his mouth, sucking on it. When he finished, he did the same for the right nipple. He stood back up and looked at me.

"Get on your knees." He growled. I smiled and did as he said. Slowly, I began undoing his belt buckle and sliding it from the loops of his jeans. I threw it off to some corner of the bathroom and continued on. I unbuttoned his jeans and swiftly slid his jeans down. I lifted my fingers to the top of his boxers and toyed with the waistband. My fingers were quickly replaced with my teeth and his boxers were down just as quick as his jeans. I was face to face with Gee's wonderful glory, a place I found myself often.

I took the base in my left hand and slowly started pumping. I enveloped the head with my lips. I sucked gently and sped up my pumping. Gee growled at me, indicating that he didn't want to play games. I took his whole member in my mouth. I picked a steady pace, my head bobbing back and forth. Gee grabbed a handful of my hair.

"Let me throat-fuck you." He managed through a long string of moans. I responded with a moan, sending vibrations up his length. His hips bucked forward, sending his dick to the back of my throat. I loved it when he did this. I tried to keep my pace, but his hips gained speed. It probably wouldn't be long before Gee came. His moans bounced off the walls of the bathroom, the sound ringing in my ears. It was much like music.

"Frank! I'm gonna, I gonna cum!" He moaned. I increased my pace, my head bobbing up and down even faster. An almighty moan echoed throughout the bathroom as he came in my mouth. I swallowed. It wasn't a good taste but I had gotten used to it. I stood up.

"Don't think you're finished. Pants off and down on your hands and knees!" Gee snarled. I undid my jeans and kicked them off. I assumed the position that he wanted me in. I heard him sit down behind me. I felt him push in and I groaned. It didn't really hurt it was just really uncomfortable. He began slowly pumping in and out, letting me get used to the feel of him inside me again. Small moans began to leave my lips as he gained speed.

"Does he like it? Does the little bitch like it?" He whispered. I bit my lip and nodded my head. It felt so fucking good! He gained even more speed and hit my prostate with force.

"Fuck, Gee!" I moaned. "Do that again."

I heard his sadistically laugh from behind as he almost completely removed himself from me. He thrust with twice as much force as before and I screamed out in complete ecstasy. He continued to thrust in and out, hitting my G-spot every time. Moans left my mouth, curses and Gee's name mixed in amongst them. I felt my orgasm starting to build up in the pit of my stomach. I tried to hold back as long as possible. I thought of anything that would sustain the ecstasy I was in, but nothing was working.

"I'm. Gonna. C-c-" Gee cut me off by digging his nails into my shoulders.

"Then cum, you little whore. Come like the slutty fuck-toy you are!"

Gee thrust into me one last time, releasing his seed. I finally let my load go accompanied by a noisy moan. Gee removed himself and stood up. He pulled me up and crushed his lips to mine. His tongue slipped past my lips and our tongues wrestled for a little while. I pulled away.

"That was really great." I said, my breath, labored. He smirked.

"When is not?" He pulled his pants up, retrieved his belt, and turned to leave the bathroom. When he reached the door, he turned around and said:

"You made a little mess on the floor. You might wanna clean that up."


End file.
